


Cutlery

by C107



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Biting, Crying During Sex, Despair, F/M, Foreplay, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Kaede Needs a Hug, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Kinda, Non-Consensual Cuddling, POV Akamatsu Kaede, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Sex, but like, not much, set in the same universe as the talent development plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 20:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C107/pseuds/C107
Summary: "You've been more difficult than usual. Tell me, what do you want?"He should have known. He always knew, after all."Answer.""...I can't stop thinking about them."





	Cutlery

"...This isn't what you want."

He didn't bother with letting her shove him onto the bed, instead choosing to lie down himself, eyes gazing at the ceiling rather than her when she moved to straddle his waist. That was fine. His eyes had reminded her too much of the color of blood as of late. 

Quick fingers working to undo his tie, she didn't respond to him. 

"Kaede Akamatsu."

He felt chatty today, it seemed. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought he was in a good mood. He wasn't. It was clear enough that he had something he wanted to say. Throwing his tie aside, her hands flew down his torso, unbuttoning the buttons of his shirt.

"Look at me."

She chose not to give him the satisfaction of her compliance, eyes trained on his now bare chest with her hands moving toward the zipper of his pants. His voice was irritating to her, soft as if he were placating a frightened animal but with words and a tone far less delicate. A faint metallic sound filled the room, and one of Kaede's hands traveled with the intent of palming him through his underwear before both her wrists were caught in a bruising grip. 

She let out a loud hiss, and the difference in Izuru's hold on her, when she did so, was so slight that she almost didn't notice it.

"Look at me."

He wasn't growing annoyed with her, nor was he losing his patience. She knew that much, but there was an unfamiliar edge to his voice that she couldn't place. It demanded that she obey, and so, childishly, she didn't and ignored the fear that grew when she made the decision.

Fingers made their way up to raise her chin, and Kaede jerked her head to the side, forgetting for a brief second that, while she was fast, Izuru was much quicker. Their positions reversed in one fluid motion from him, and she landed on the mattress of the old bed with a soft gasp and slight wince. Eyes of crimson, eyes of blood, stared down at her, and the thin line of Izuru's lips twitched.

"You've been more difficult than usual. Tell me, what do you want?"

He should have known. He always knew, after all. 

"Answer."

"...I can't stop thinking about them."

For the first time during the interaction, she spoke up, still not meeting the eyes of the boy above her.

It was _his _fault she could barely recall the titles of Shuichi's favorite novels. It was _his _fault she would never see one of Kokichi's unmasked expressions again. It was _his _fault she couldn't remember Maki's smile or Tsumugi's laugh or Korekiyo's preferred food. Memories were fading from her mind, and interactions that she had held so dearly were falling out of her grasp like sand through the gaps between fingers. 

It was all _his _fault.

_ He _murdered them.

Because he'd been bored and because Junko Enoshima's offer had seemed tempting at the time. Because he hadn't been satisfied with the idea of daily piano lessons and spending lunchtimes with her, and _she hadn't been enough to keep him entertained. _

Kaede's eyes flickered to his, if only for a short moment.

"Make me stop thinking about them."

Letting out a hum, Izuru released her wrists with a nod, hair that pooled at both their sides only somewhat moving with his head. Kaede ignored the faint throbbing in them, shivering when her vest was pulled over her head, her shirt being unbuttoned after without delay. The room's light chill, along with Izuru's intense gaze, caused goosebumps to rise on the skin of her arms. 

She was pathetic, she thought, for still being affected by him in such a way.

Her skirt was tossed onto the small pile of clothes that had accumulated where she had thrown Izuru's tie, and the boy unclasped her bra with apparent ease before it, too, was discarded. Kaede felt disgustingly vulnerable under him, cheeks flushed with her heart racing. She closed her eyes, impatient but waiting for him to make the next move.

She could_ feel _his eyes on her even then, still tracking her movements as if he didn't know what she wanted. As if they had never done this before. The irritation within her grew, flared, but before she could voice her annoyance, a pair of lips latched onto the juncture between her neck and shoulder. Izuru sucked lightly on the skin there, and Kaede felt the cold fingers of one hand brush against the side of her hips to grasp at her underwear. 

"Would you like me to be thorough in my preparations this time?"

He asked that after giving a final nip to her neck and pulling back, breath fanning her ear. Kaede's eyes screwed even tighter shut when one of his hands came under her knees to raise her legs, the other pulling down her underwear.

"Shouldn't you know the answer to that?"

Izuru clutched at the sensitive surfaces of her inner thighs, and her legs were forced apart in an instant. She felt him plant a kiss on her collarbone, one hand moving to massage her breast. The other wandered to her entrance, thumb spreading her lips to push inside. It rubbed along her walls, and Kaede bit the inside of her cheek to keep a whimper from escaping when Izuru pulled it out.

"Open your eyes."

She did just that, peeling them open to stare at the digit that glistened in the little light there was, confirming her suspicions that she was disgustingly wet and assuring her in the fact that she was disgusting.

Izuru pressed the thumb to her lips, and worldlessly, she opened her mouth enough for him to push it inside. The taste of her arousal was a twist to the knife, and tears pricked the corners of her eyes before the boy pulled it out, lowering it so that it fell in front of her entrance once more. One finger, his index finger, slid inside of her, being followed by his middle finger not long after.

The hand on her breast was replaced with his mouth, teeth grazing her nipple in a way that caused her hands to fly to his head. She gripped his hair, and Izuru let out an exhale against her, fingers stretching and teasing her walls with an occasional swipe over her clit with his thumb. Kaede bit her lip so hard that it threatened to bleed, then he pulled his fingers out, pressing them to her lips just as he had with his thumb.

"Clean them."

Kaede opened her mouth to close her lips around the digits and give them a light suck. Izuru narrowed his eyes.

"Thoroughly."

She did her best to shoot him a glare, tongue sliding along his fingers and lapping at her wetness. When he found her performance satisfactory, he let her pull back and release his fingers, and Kaede watched him use that hand to tug his length out from the slit of his underwear. Izuru stroked himself a few times before, if she had to guess, declaring the action boring and repetitive and inverting their positions once more. They were back where they had begun, but there were fewer clothes and more arousal this time.

Kaede rested her hands on Izuru's chest, and the boy stared up at her, most likely making sure she was playing the game right. It was his favorite, after all. 

"It's your turn. Move."

At that command, she raised her hips and used a hand to align his cock with her entrance. Slowly, carefully, she descended upon it, inhaling sharply at the way her walls stretched. Once she made it to the hilt, she stayed there for a moment, allowing herself to get used to Izuru's size. Then, her hand trailed from his chest to his shoulders, gripping them with intensity before she raised her hips to slam them into his.

Kaede bit back a moan when she repeated the motion, glancing down to see that Izuru had shut his eyes and rested his arms behind his head. A sign that he was enjoying himself. 

With a slight scowl, she quickened her pace, dull nails digging into his shoulders in a weak attempt at harming him. The only response it received was a twitch in Izuru's hips, the boy himself letting out an exhale. He never moaned. He never whined. Some days, he would greet her with a command to service him, and those tended to be times when he would stay silent. On a good day, she'd be able to hear the faintest of noises. Not that it mattered whether he moaned or not. What mattered was him fucking all of the intrusive thoughts out of her.

Kaede rolled her hips experimentally, and Izuru's brows lowered in what was almost, _almost _a furrow. 

"Still your hips," he said.

"Why?"

Pulling out, Izuru flipped them again, then, and Kaede let out a small gasp before a pair of lips made their way from her neck to her mouth. Their lips moved against one another in a way that was rough, passionate, and galvanizing, and the girl knew Izuru could tell how much her heart was racing. With him hovering over her, his hair hung so that it surrounded her. She gripped a lock to her left and yanked it, causing the boy to let out a breath before pulling away, lips glistening with saliva. 

A gasp flew past Kaede's lips and filled the room when Izuru wasted no time thrusting back into her, the movements in his hips wild yet calculated. He gripped her sides, and she let out a hiss because it _fucking hurt_, but it was easy enough to tell that Izuru didn't care. Not that he ever did.

Not when she offered to spend days in the music room with him.

Not when he murdered all of the people closest to her.

Not when he treated her like one would a toy and tortured her in any way he felt like.

The long-haired boy was going harder and harder, exhales becoming more and more frequent, and Kaede dug her nails into his back, dragging them down on the skin. She bit the inside of her cheek, and Izuru picked up the pace even further, their hips smacking together now. She stared up at the boy, and he roughly grasped her chin, holding it in place.

"That's it," he muttered. "Don't avert your eyes. Only look at me." 

She looked, and she searched for a sign of regret.

_ Shuichi's favorite novels. _

She looked for a sign of remorse.

_ Kokichi's unmasked expressions. _

She looked for a sign of apology.

_ Maki's smile, Tsumugi's laugh, Korekiyo's preferred food. _

Nothing. Nothing, nothing, nothing. Tears welled in her eyes, and once they started rolling down her face, they wouldn't stop. Her body wracked with the combined intensity of the sobs and Izuru's thrusts, and the boy let go of her chin to grip the bed's sheets.

"I h-hate," she sobbed, "I hate, I hate, I hate...!"

Teeth grazed along her collarbone, Izuru still rough in his thrusting.

"I hate,_ hate_, hate, hate, **_hate _**y–!"

A pair of lips cut her off, and Izuru buried himself to the hilt with one final thrust into her, his warm release coating her walls. Involuntarily, instinctively, Kaede tightened around him, her orgasm crashing down on her like waves upon a shore. A cross between a sob and a moan escaped her, and Izuru broke the kiss to pull out of her, tucking himself back in his pants, completely composed as if none of the most recent events had transpired. He moved to lie next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, and pulled her into an embrace. Kaede raised her hands and pushed against his chest, but the boy didn't move.

"Rest."

It was a command that she didn't have any trouble with following. 

— 

She woke with dried tears on her face and aching limbs. Letting out a groan, Kaede rolled over to face the left, where Izuru stood in a different pair of slacks, drying his hair. Once finished with that, the boy wasted no time putting on his dress shirt and suit jacket.

"Where-"

She grimaced out how hoarse her voice sounded.

"Where... are you going?"

"Out."

"Oh," she responded, casting her gaze downward. "I see."

A moment passed before she heard the creakings of a door opening and closing, and Kaede listened, waited, for the clicking that signified that Izuru had locked the door behind him.

...It never came.

**Author's Note:**

> and thus marks the beginning of ultra despair girls 2. or something.
> 
> kidding, kidding. this is set in the same universe as common world domination and nobody makes sense.
> 
> seriously though someone other than izuru should give kaede a hug because she kind of needs it--


End file.
